


The File

by charming_angel



Series: Criminal Slayer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Series</span>: Criminal Slayer<br/><span class="u">Story Title</span>: The File<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Buffy the vampire slayer/Criminal Minds<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, mentions of Faith Lehane<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: T, I guess<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 941<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Spencer finds a file of a certain fugitive...</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The File

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Criminal Slayer  
> Story Title: The File  
> Fandoms: Buffy the vampire slayer/Criminal Minds  
> Characters:: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, mentions of Faith Lehane  
> Rating: T, I guess  
> word count: 941  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Spencer finds a file of a certain fugitive...
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

“We going to that club again tonight?”

Spencer Reid looked up from his screen and at Derek Morgan. He thought for a moment and then shook his head. They had gone to the same club for weeks now, just because Spencer hadn’t been able to let it go. It was the club where he met Faith. He had thought that maybe he’d run into her again and then… Well, he didn’t know what would happen then. She probably didn’t want more than a one-night stand anyway. Maybe she’d even ignore him or worse she didn’t even remember him. But unless he saw her again he’d never know. So he had dragged Morgan to the same club every week, hoping against all odds, that she would show up again. But she never did. Almost three months had passed now and Spencer decided that it was time to let this go, let her go. Clinging to a fantasy wouldn’t do him any good. It was actually kind of pathetic, wasn’t it?

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him, then asked: “Another club?”

“No, not tonight. I think I’m just going to go home for a change,” he said, feeling resigned.

Spencer frowned when Morgan walked towards him, that questioning look on his face. He hadn’t told his friend why he always wanted to go back to that specific club and Morgan hadn’t asked. But Spencer knew that it was only a matter of time before the questions would start. Apparently that time was now.

But before Morgan reached him there was a thudding noise and an exasperated sigh.

“Stupid files,” Garcia exclaimed and bent down to collect the huge amount of files she had dropped.

Morgan and Reid both rushed to her to help.

“You shouldn’t carry so many files all by yourself, baby girl,” Morgan said as he started collecting some off the floor.

“Where are you taking them all anyway?” Spencer asked.

“Storage. I had a look at them over the past weeks. They are the cases we didn’t take on and some older ones I reviewed to see if there were any new leads. But there were none.”

Spencer sighed. So many cases, a lot of them unresolved, with dangerous unsubs still out there. No matter how many criminals they stopped it just never seemed to be enough.

“How about you leave these with us. Reid and I will take them to storage for you.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Garcia said jokingly and grinned at Morgan. “Or knights,” she added and glanced at Spencer as well. Then she got up and left.

Morgan grinned back, then grabbed about half of the files.

Spencer smirked at Garcia and Morgan’s usual banter, grabbed another file and then grimaced as papers and pictures started to fall out of it.

“Crap,” he muttered, put the other files down and started to collect what had fallen out of the one file. Then he froze, staring down at a photograph of the woman he had wanted to see again so badly: Faith. His eyes widened. Then he looked at the papers. The file was of a woman called Faith Lehane. She was a murderer – a serial killer.

“Reid?”

Spencer blinked, tearing his eyes away from Faith’s file. Morgan was talking to him, but he barely heard what he said. Faith… a killer!? No, there had to be some kind of mistake. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t!

“You coming?”

Spencer blinked again and then finally turned to Morgan.

“You go ahead. I’ll get these to storage in a moment. I just need to check something first.”

Luckily Morgan didn’t ask any questions and left.

Spencer grabbed the files and went to his desk. Then he took a few deep breaths, before slowly opening the file at the top of the pile again. Faith was looking up at him from her mug shot. She looked different, pale and kind of scared. Or maybe she was just tired and not feeling well. He couldn’t tell. But no matter what the woman in the photo felt, she was definitely Faith, the same woman he had met at the club and taken home with him to his flat. The woman he had sex with! He started to feel sick at the thought and also uneasy. She could have killed him. He could have ended up as her next victim. He had been so taken by her that he let his guard down completely. He probably wouldn’t even have seen it coming if she attacked him.

When his breathing finally slowed down again, his eyes fixed once more on the photograph. How could this have happened? How could he have had sex with a killer? He had seen so many killers in his life. How could he not have seen it? And why was he still alive? Faith was a serial killer. And he had told her that he was working for the FBI. Didn’t she believe him? Or was he still alive because he told her that? Had she not wanted to draw attention to herself by murdering an FBI agent? Had he simply been lucky? He frowned as questions over questions rushed through his mind, making him feel dizzy.

Spencer didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, staring at Faith's mug shot. But eventually he took a deep breath and collected himself. Panicking and asking himself ‘what if’ questions wouldn’t do him any good. He had to calm down and look at this rationally. And he had to find out as much as he could about Faith Lehane. He needed to know who she really was.


End file.
